Der Ruf des Raben
by TheWarSausage
Summary: Tritt ein Fremder! Keine falsche Scheu mein Freund, kommt näher. Meine Augen sind nicht mehr das was sie einmal waren müst ihr wissen und in den Hallen dieses Hauses herrscht immer Zwielicht.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, sondern dem Meister mit dem windigen Namen und diesem Kerl, der gern Schiffe-Versenken im großen Stil spielt.

**Der Ruf des Raben**

**Prolog**

Tritt ein Fremder! Keine falsche Scheu mein Freund, kommt näher. Meine Augen sind nicht mehr das was sie einmal waren müst ihr wissen und in den Hallen dieses Hauses herrscht immer Zwielicht. Sprecht Freund was führt euch zu unserer Türschwelle? Ihr sucht nach Geschichten? Wahrlich dass sind erfreuliche Nachrichten - nur wenige noch haben dieser Tage Interesse an dem leisen Wispern des Pergaments, dem beinahe unhörbaren Murmeln der Seiten mit dem meine papiernen Freunde ihre Magie spinnen – Besucher sind selten in diesem haus, dunkel ist es geworden und einsam. Es gibt hier Gänge in denen der Staub von Jahrzehnten unberührt liegt und kein Laut das flüstern der Bücher gestört hat seit ungezählten Sonnenläufen. Denn mich gibt es nur einmal und dieses Haus ist wahrhaft gewaltig, manche sagen sogar endlos....Aber ich gerade ins schwatzen und ihr mein junger Freund seit nicht den weiten Weg durch die Dämmerung gekommen um dem närrischen Gewäsch eines alten Mannes zu lauschen! Folgt mir nun, hinein in die Eingangshalle vorbei an den Steingargoylen, die in ewiger, triefäugiger Langeweile auf unser Treiben hinabglotzen. Hinauf nun auf die Galerie unter den Blicken jahrhunderteralter Engel und Dämonen aus wurmstichigen Eichenholz. Durch die Tür unter den staubigen Bannern, tiefer hinein in das Haus der flüsternden Bücher. Weiter durch Hallen und Säle, Kammern und Kemenaten, Treppenschächte und sich windende Gänge... wohin wir gehen, fragt ihr mich? Ich weiß es nicht. Die Geschichten werden uns führen, den in diesem Haus geht man seine Geschichten nicht suchen mein junger Freund. Nein man wartet darauf, dass sie einen finden – den sie haben ihren eigenen Willen. Für jedes Kind das dem Menschengeschlecht geboren wurde gibt es an einem bestimmten Tage eine, die er hören sollte, damit sie ihm Weisheit, Lachen und Weinen lehrt. Wenn man in diesen Gemächern wandert dann wird man schon von der richtigen Fabel gefunden. Aber Vorsicht nun mein Freund, unser Weg scheint heute abwärts zu führen in die Keller und die Dunkelheit. Bleibt nur nahe bei mir! Wandert nicht aus dem Lichtschein der Lampe, denn ihr müsst wissen wo Träume im Mondlicht tanzen, dort verbergen sich auch Nachtalben in den Schatten. Ah wir nähren uns unserem Ziel, ich kann es spüren die Erwartung, die in der Luft liegt schwer und aromatisch wie Weihrauch. Hier ist es – das Garn, das uns die Schicksalsgöttin gesponnen hat, so daß wir heute ihm heute lauschen können: Höret mein Freund! Seit so still wie der fallende Staub, dann werdet ihr das Flüstern hören mit dem dieses Buch uns berichtet von fremden Menschen und einer dunklen Zukunft, von großen Taten und großem Leid, von vergossenem Blut Unschuldiger und zerbrochenen Träumen. Horche, es erzählt von drei Männer, die am Kreuzweg stehen: einem jungen Falken mit zerschmetterten Flügeln und der reinen Flamme der Wahrheit in seinem Herzen. Seine Augen sehen tief in das Innerste der Menschen und das Wesen der Dinge. Die Dunkelheit und der Wahn, die er dort erblickt hat, haben dunkle Spuren hinterlassen, Narben auf seiner Seele und seinem Denken. Der zweite ist ein mordlustiger, alter Wolf, ein Raubtier narbenbedeckt und zäh wie eine alte Baumwurzel. Hart ist er und kalt, seine Zähne blutbefleckt. An den Überresten seines Gewissens fressen ein dutzend Dämonen. Der dritte: ein alter Fuchs sein Fell von der Farbe alten Rauhreifes. Von allen dreien hat er am tiefsten aus dem Brunnen getrunken den manche Weisheit nennen und andere Wahnsinn. Dieses Triumvirat ist gefangen in einem gnadenlosen Schachspiel, gegeneinander und gegen den alten Mann Tod, der gebeugt und knorrig ist wie eine alte Friedhofsweide und doch zeitlos, seine Augen schimmern wie polierte Silbermünzen. Zu seinen Füßen liegt zusammengerollt ein Mantikor, von dessen Fangzähnen blutiger Geifer tropft. Noch eine andere Geschichte wissen diese Seiten zu berichten: sie sprechen von einem Engel, einem Cherubim der Dunkelheit, einem Wesen mit Flügeln aus geschmeidiger Mitternacht, ihre Schönheit ist atemberaubend doch tödlich - gleich der einer Damaszenerklinge. Sie ist der Wendepunkt und der Scheideweg, die Königin auf dem Schachbrett und der unberechenbare Joker den beide Seiten zu beherrschen suchen. Zur ihr singen die Raben in ihren Liedern vom Ende aller Dinge, von Tod und Wiedergeburt. Willst du sie sehen? Leugne es nicht, ich erkenne das Begehren in dir. So tritt näher Fremder! Öffne das Buch, durchschreite das Tor zur Welt der Wunder und Schrecken! Dort kannst du die Flügel spreizen und mit dem Engel der Dunkelheit fliegen – wenn du es wagst.

----------------------------

Das leise Surren der Wasserstoffzellen wurde vollständig vom Brausen der vorbeischießenden Luftmassen übertönt. Das Auto, das mit 250 km/h über den Nanobeton des Highways jagte war ein teures europäisches Modell, schwarz und ohne Insignien oder Kennzeichen. Der Wagen ruckelte einmal beinahe unmerklich, als sich sein Bordcomputer an einer wenig benutzten Ausfahrt aus dem Verkehrsleitsystemen der Autobahn ausklinkten und die Insassin das Steuer übernahm. Ohne merkliche Verringerung der Geschwindigkeit folgte der Fahrer durch eine Reihe von Abzweigung der zunehmend schlechter ausgebauten Straße in die Einsamkeit der Wälder, die selbst an diesem Herbsttag im Jahre 2045 noch zu finden war an der Nordwest-Küste Kanadas. Schließlich verließ der Wagen die Landstraße, die sich an der Küste des Pazifiks entlangwand und bog auf eine halb zugewachsene Zufahrt ein, die tiefer in eine dicht bewaldete Halbinsel führte. Der Weg endete schließlich an einem massiven, schmiedeeisernen Tor, das in eine graue Feldsteinmauer eingelassen war. Das Auto hielt auf dem unkrautüberwucherten Asphalt des Vorplatzes nicht weit entfernt von einem ähnlichen Modell, das im Schatten einer mächtigen, alten geparkt war. Ein flüchtiger Beobachter hätte die Insassin, die aus dem Wageninnern stieg leicht für einen Teenager halten können, höchstenfalls 20 Jahre alt – man brauchte ein scharfes Auge um die harten Linien zuerkennen, die Schmerz und Bitterkeit in die Samthaut gegraben hatten. Diese Illusion hätte aber auch nur so lange Bestand bis besagter Beobachter einen guten Blick auf die Augen der fraglichen Frau werfen könnte: Groß und dunkel waren sie, bodenlos und eiskalt wie leere Brunnenschächte in einer Mittwinternacht. Sie nährte sich mit schnellen Schritten einer etwa brusthohen Säule aus mattgrauem Metall, die im Schatten des Tores aufgepflanzt stand. Ihre immer wachsamen Sinne registrierten dabei sowohl die Bewegungsmelder und Infrarotkameras auf der Mauerkrone, als auch das ferne Summen der Wächterdrohnen. So war sie auch keineswegs überrascht als die KI des Überwachungssystems über die Kommunikationssysteme der Säule die übliche Warnung abspulte: "Zutritt Verboten! Dies ist ein für die Öffentlichkeit nicht zugängliches UN-Protektorat. Zugang nur für UN-Beauftragte ab einer Sicherheitseinstufung von Delta 5 oder höher. Ein Verstoß kann mit psychologischen Tiefensondierung Stufe 3 und Freiheitsstrafen bis zu 10 Jahren geahndet werden. Zutritt Verboten! Dies..... "Der codierte Impuls aus dem Chip, der in ihre Handfläche implantiert war lies die KI verstummen. Stattdessen fuhr eine Panzerplatte in die Terminalsäule zurück und offenbarte einen Touchscreen. Einen Handflächencheck und einen zwölfstelligen Nummerncode später schwang einer der Torflügel unter leisem Summen auf. Die Besucherin war jedoch noch nicht gänzlich zu frieden: „ KI lösche sämtliche Einträge über meine Anwesenheit aus deinen Speichern. Autorisierungscode: Z 2 Lambda 3 9 7 Omikron Etha B K 6 P 8 9 Omega 5."Jetzt erst glitt ihre schlanke Gestalt durch die Öffnung, die sich mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Klicken hinter ihr schloß. Schnelle Schritte trugen sie über die Wiese, die ihr Dasein vermutlich als gut gepflegte Rasenfläche begonnen hatte, inzwischen stand das Gras jedoch hüfthoch. Moos und Schlingpflanzen hatten begonnen die ausgebrannten Hülle dessen zurückzuerobern was einmal ein Herrenhaus von monumentalen Ausmaßen gewesen sein musste. Leichtfüßig sprang die Unbekannte, die von anderthalb Jahrhunderten Seewind verwitterte Granittreppe hinauf und verschwand in der rußgeschwärzten Türöffnung. Glasscherben, Asche und zerbrochene Ziegelsteine knirschten unter den Sohlen ihrer Kampfstiefel. In dem teilweise herabgebrochenen, verkohlten Dachgestühl war das leise gurren von nistenden Tauben zu hören – die Besucherin jedoch schaute nicht auf. Sie hielt ihren Blick starr auf die lichteerfüllte Türöffnung am anderen Ende des Saales gerichtet und würdigte weder die düsteren Treppenschächte noch die von Schwärze erfüllten Zimmerfluchten und Gänge eines Blickes. Zu viele Erinnerungen lauerten hier im Schatten wie untote Geister. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich unmerklich bis sie den rückwärtigen Ausgang erreicht hatte und an den Stufen verharrte, die zum Seegarten hinabführten. Sie berührte kurz den Griff des KA-BAR Messers, dass in ihrer Ärmelscheide steckte, vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass es schnell zu erreichen war. Bald würde es zu Ende sein, so oder so – vielleicht würde sie dann Frieden finden, ihre Dämonen zur Ruhe betten können. Vielleicht würden dann die beiden leuchtenden Saphiraugen endlich aufhören, ihre Träume heimzusuchen. Einerlei ob sie nun überleben würde oder nicht, es wäre ein Abschluß. Der Seewind trug das Krächzen eines Raben an ihr Ohr. Es klang beinahe – erwartungsvoll. Ihr Lächeln war grimmig, als sie sich auf die letzte Etappe ihrer Reise machte. Dort am Rande der Klippen, umspült vom Brausen der Brandung, im Schatten eines Haines mächtiger, alter Redwood-Bäume lag ihr Ziel: Die Stätte des Schmerzes und des Gedenkens.


	2. Und so beginnt es

25 Jahre zuvor:

**Teil1**

Kapitel 1: Und so beginnt es 

Der Klang des Nebelhorns hallte durch die Nacht. Nicht unähnlich dem Ruf eines urzeitlichen Tieres rollte es über den Puget-Sound und brach sich an den Hängen der Vorberge. Logan Cale lauschte den Echos, während er sein Scotchglas in seinen Händen drehte, mit einem halb bitteren, halb zynischen Lächeln. Der Laut gemahnte in seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit an den Klageruf eines einsamen Ungeheuers. Etwas uraltes, ausgestoßenes, das irgendwo in den nebelverhangenen Weiten des Ozeans seine Verzweiflung und seine Einsamkeit hervorbrüllte. Manchmal wünschte er könne das selbe tun: Die eiserne Kontrolle fahren lassen und seine Bitte um Wärme und Trost in die Welt hinausschreien. Aber das würde nicht geschehen, weder Heute noch Morgen. Allein der Gedanke reichte aus um die harsche, belegte Stimme seines Vaters über den Abgrund der Jahre hinweg ertönen zu lassen genauso wie an jenem Tag am Rande des offenem Grab, mit dem Duft der Rhododendrenblüten schwer und süßlich in der Nase: „Ein Cale zeigt keine Schwäche, Junge. Niemals! Jetzt wisch dir verdammt noch mal die Tränen ab und steh gerade."Doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten Gelegenheiten reicht diesmal sein persönlicher Sklaventreiber, der ihn schon seit seiner Kindheit begleitete und alle seine Anstrengungen und Taten gnadenlos mit dem ihm eigenen Zynismus kommentierte nicht aus um ihn aus seiner Depression zu reisen. Die kalte, gefühlloser Trägheit die sein Denken und seinen Geist bedeckte wie ein Leichentuch wollte auch vor seinem personifizierten, schlechtem Gewissen nicht weichen. Der Tod war für Logan Cale kein Fremder mehr. Er hatte im laufe seines Lebens an vielen frischen Gräbern gestanden, hatte den kalten Hauch des Knochenmanns schon mehr als einmal am eigenen Leib gespürt. Die Erinnerung an die eisige Kälte, die in sein Knochenmark sickerte während das Rattern der Maschinenpistolen sich in immer weitere Ferne zurückzuziehen schien würde ihn für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr verlassen. Oft genug hatte er halb ernsthaft, halb mit einem spröden Lächeln den Gedanken gewälzt, dass er dem Schnitter und seine zerlumpten, grauhaarige Weggefährtin – die Trauer besser kannte und näher stand als den meisten Mitgliedern, dessen was bei schlechtem Licht als die Cale-Familie durchging. Manchmal kamen sie zu ihm in den dunklen Stunden des Zwielichts kurz vor dem Morgengrauen. Wenn ihn die Erschöpfung übermannte und er mit dem Kopf auf seiner Computertastatur oder den neusten Berichten seines Informantennetzwerkes eindöste, erschienen sie: Immer am Rande seines Blickfeldes, ein Geisterreigen aus schweigenden grauen Gestalten, der im Laufe der Jahre immer größer geworden war. Angeführt wurden die Schar seit jeher von seiner Mutter, auf ihrem Anglitz das selbe traurige Lächeln mit dem er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, damals vor über einem vierteljahrhundert unter den herbstlichen Ahornbäumen. Weitere folgten: das rundliche Jungengesicht seines jüngeren Bruders die Augen in kindlichem Erstaunen aufgerissen. Sein Vater ausgezehrt von seinem Hass und seiner Bitterkeit. Thomas mit seinen Haaren die wie gehämmertes Kupfer glänzt hatten, Thomas dessen Blut Schwarz gewesen war auf dem Schnee, der im Mondlicht geschimmert hatte wie Kristallstaub. Patrick dessen Obsession mit Kreuzworträtseln an einem verregneten Märzmorgen in einem orangefarbenen Feuerball geendet hatte. Die Schockwelle hatte an Logan vorbei die angesengte Ausgabe der Times vom Vortag in den Rinnstein geweht; das Kreuzworträtsel unvollständig und für immer ungelöst. Jennifer und Kathy, Marcel, Robert, Peter und Nathan, zahllose weitere Freunde und Kampfgefährten aus beinahe zwei Jahrzehnten. In gewisser Weise waren sie gute, alte Bekannte wie die Narbe von dem Schulterdurchschuss, die seit seinem dreißigsten Geburtstag bei jedem Wetterwechsel schmerzte. Eine konstante Mahnung an alte Fehler und altes Versagen.

In dieser Nacht war der Gespenstergallerie ein neues Gesicht hinzugefügt worden, ein Gesicht von dem er sich einmal in einem schwachen Moment geschworen hatte, dass es nie einen Platz an diesem speziellen Ort des Gedenkens brauchen würde. Das Schicksal jedoch hatte noch weniger Geduld und Verständnis für Wunschdenken als Logan Cale selbst. Nun war sie dort mit ihrem nachtschwarzen Lockenschopf, den großen, dunklen Mandelaugen und dem Lächeln, das so schnell zwischen spöttisch und aufreizend wechseln konnte... nun war sie dort und wem einmal Einlass gewährt wurde, der konnte nicht wieder verbannt werden wie sehr er sich auch abmühen mochte, dass wusste Logan aus bitterer Erfahrung. Und das erfüllte ihn mit einem brennenden Zorn, Zorn über seine eigene Unfähigkeit diejenigen zu schützen, die er lie.....für die er Verantwortung trug , Zorn über sein andauerndes Versagen in seinem irrsinnigen, selbstauferlegten Kreuzzug für etwas mehr Gerechtigkeit der Welt, Zorn ob der Faulheit, Feigheit und Trägheit seiner Mitmenschen, die die Blicke abwanden und auf die andere Straßenseite wechselten wann immer jemand Hilfe benötigte, Zorn gegen die Obrigkeit die viel zu beschäftigt war ihre eigenen Privilegien zu schützen oder die ihrem Schutz anvertrauten zu drangsalieren und zu bespitzeln um etwas gegen die Nöte der Menschen zu unternehmen, Zorn nicht zuletzt gegen die zeitlose Gleichgültigkeit des Universums gegenüber menschlichem Leid und Schmerz. Die Wut brannte sich durch seine Lethargie wie ein Schweißbrenner durch Wassereis und löste einen Tornado mentaler Aktivität aus. Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter hätte vermutlich, ohne ausgezeichnete Kenntnisse über Logans Charakter und Natur, keinerlei Unterschied zu seinem vorherigen Brüten feststellen können. Indes drehten sich hinter der Stirn des Journalisten die Räder eines hochpräzisen und methodischen Denkapparates. Pläne wurden entwickelt, Intrigen gesponnen, abgewogen, korrigiert, verfeinert und verworfen und neu gebildet. Schließlich hob der abgehärmte Freiheitskämpfer den Kopf. Vielleicht, vielleicht war es wirklich machbar. Rache – das war nicht sein Weg. Auch wenn das Tier in ihm brüllte und Blut forderte Blut, Wiedergutmachung für als das Leid und den Schmerz den man Unschuldigen zugefügt hatte... Es wäre verlockend einfach. Er kannte die Namen, Wohnorte und Gewohnheiten würden ein wenig Hartnäckigkeit schon ausgraben, wie gut sie sich auch zu verbergen suchten. Sein Informantennetzwerk umfasste tausende, es waren einige darunter, die auf Befehl töten würden. Und selbst wenn nicht: Es gab Ohren in die man flüstern konnte, ein paar Tausender, die in einer verschwiegenen Ecke den Bestizer wechselten... Der Tod war billig heutzutage. Autounfälle hatten manchmal die unangenehmen Tendenz ansteckend sein, wenn man die richtigen Leute kannte. Eisern schob er den Gedankengang von sich, verbannte ihn in die schwarzen Kellergewölbe seines Geistes aus denen er gekrochen war. Seit Eyes Only zum ersten mal auf Sendung gegangen war, war dies seine erste und einzige Regel: Spiele niemals Gott, Logan. Du hast kein Recht zu entscheiden wer leben darf und wer sterben muß. Öffne keine Türen die du nicht wieder schließen kannst. Zu seinen innersten Glaubensgrundsätzen gehörte, dass man sich auch in den dunkelsten Zeiten an seine Ideale halten musste, gerade wenn es einfacher wäre sie kurzzeitig zu vergessen, wenn sie mehr sein sollten als leere Platitüden und Entschuldigungen. Rache an jenen die Gott gespielt hatten und Kinder für Geld und Krieg missbraucht, seelisch und körperlich verstümmelt hatte...nein Rache würde es nicht geben – aber Gerechtigkeit. Wenn seine Pläne aber auch nur minimale Erfolgsaussichten haben sollten brauchte er Ressourcen, finanzielle Mittel und Verbündete. Letzteres vor allem würde eine Herausforderung darstellen, da man es wohl als gesichert annehmen durfte, dass weder die beiden pragmatischen X5 noch der eiskalt kalkulierende Colonel eine allzu große Neigung zeigen würden für diese Sache zu kämpfen. Andererseits hatte er die Kunst andere Menschen zu manipulieren und für seine Zwecke zu benutzen praktisch mit der Muttermilch in sich aufgesogen – schließlich war er ein Cale, von seiner ... Verwandtschaft mütterlicherseits mal ganz abgesehen. Lydecker würde wohl die größeren Probleme machen, immerhin hatte der Mann bald 30 Jahre in den intrigenverseuchten Gewässern der Geheimdienste und des Militärs überlebt. Aber auch er hatte Schwachstellen an welchen man einen Hebel ansetzen konnte. Die Grundlagen hatte er schon gelegt, bevor sie zu der gottverfluchten Mission nach Wyoming aufbrachen. Jetzt würde sich erweisen ob seine Nachforschungen die endlosen Stunden, die er darin investiert hatte wert gewesen waren. Der Colonel selber war irgendwo in den nächtlichen Straßen unterwegs, angeblich um bei seinen Kontakten nachzuprüfen ob ihr Anschlag den beabsichtigten Effekt gehabt hatte oder ob es irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür gab, dass die Agenten Manticors ihre Spur aufgenommen hatten. Syl und Krit hatten sich in das einzige Schlafzimmer des Sicheren Hauses zurückgezogen – entweder um den Verlust ihrer Kameraden zu betrauern oder um die Tatsache zu feiern, dass sie noch am Leben waren. So oder so, Logan hatte vermutlich noch etwas Zeit bevor einer seiner Mitstreiter wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien und die beabsichtigte er zu nutzen. Unter dem leisen Surren des Exoskeletts erhob sich der hagere Freiheitskämpfer und begann seinen Laptop mit der Telefonbuxe zu verkabeln.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Das bleiche Licht der Morgendämmerung färbte schon den Horizont im Osten als Schritte im Flur des schäbigen kleinen Appartements erklangen. Logan hob den Kopf, richtete sich auf in dem Lehnstuhl am Fenster wo er die letzten Sternen am Nachthimmel beim Verblassen beobachtet hatte. Seine Hand fuhr flüchtig über die Dokumente und Ausdrucke, die auf dem Schreibtisch bereitlagen, überprüften dann die Erreichbarkeit der 9mm in seinem Schulterhalfter. Lydecker würde weder sehr erfreut sein über die Entdeckung, dass Logan seine Intrige einen Riegel vorgeschoben hatte, noch war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass das Material neben ihm lag den Oberts viel fröhlicher stimmen würde. Logan hatte sich ein Ziel gesetzt und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er sich umbringen lassen würde bevor es erreicht war. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür mit Wucht aufgestoßen und Lydeckers stürmte im Laufschritt in den Raum. Er verharrte jedoch abrupt, als er der dunklen Gestalt im Sessel am Fenster gewahr wurde. Das Lächeln, mit dem der Oberts Logan bedachte erinnerte mehr an ein Zähnefletschen eines hungrigen Raubtieres: "Cale."Er erwidert den Gruß der alten Hyäne mit einem gemessenen Nicken: "Lydecker, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass wir ein kleines Gespräch unter Männern führen."„Tatsächlich? Was für ein überaus glücklicher Zufall, mein Junge, denn ich habe wirklich das brennende Bedürfnis ein paar Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen. Angefangen bei: Wieso zur Hölle hast du gehirnamputiertes Arschloch an der Dossierung von McGuinnes Betäubungsmittel rumgepfuscht? Und wo ist mein Sektorpass?"Logan eigenes Lächeln war spöttisch und scharf wie ein Rasiermesser: „Setz dich doch erst mal hin, Deck. Dass hier wird sowieso eine Weile dauern. Und reg dich nicht so auf, dass ist nicht gut für dein Herz."Die einzige Reaktion des Oberts bestand darin, dass sein rechter Wangenmuskel zu pulsieren anfing und sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Logan lehnte sich nicht im mindesten beeindruckt in seinem Sessel zurück: "Immer mit der Ruhe. Wir wollen doch diese Diskussion unter uns halten, oder? Ich meine unseren beiden Freunde am anderen Ende des Flures sind auch unter günstigen Umständen nicht besonders begeistert von dir, wenn sie jetzt auch noch hören müssen, dass du sie als Rückfahrkarte nach Manticore benutzen wolltest könnte das zu einer geradezu _mörderisch_ schlechten Stimmung führen."Lydeckers Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „Eines sollte dir klar sein Sohn. Was immer du auch weißt oder zu wissen meinst – wenn du noch einmal versuchst mich zu bedrohen mach ich dir eine Halskette aus deinen Eingeweiden. Verstanden?!"Logan erwiderte den Blick seines Gegners unbeeindruckt. „Wie du meinst. Aber lass uns doch einfach auf die Drohgebärden verzichten und zum geschäftlichen kommen, ja? Die Tatsachen sind doch folgende: Du hattest nie die Absicht das Projekt ernsthaft zu gefährden, dazu hätte auch unser kleiner Anschlag gar nicht ausgereicht. Schließlich hat das Komitee seit über 30 Jahren Milliarden von Dollar in Manticore gesteckt. Die Zerstörung des Labors ist ein in Rückschlag, aber du willst doch sicherlich nicht behaupten, dass nicht von allen Forschungsergebnissen Sicherungskopien existieren? Was wir bewirkt haben ist eine Verzögerung in der Entwicklung der neuen X-Generation und ein um vielleicht 50 bis 60 Millionen höheres Militärbudget dieses Jahr: genug um an der Führungsspitze Köpfe rollen zu lassen – insbesondere natürlich den deiner speziellen Freundin – aber lange nicht genug um Manticore kalt zu stellen. Nicht bei all den Investitionen, die schon in das Projekt geflossen sind. Nicht unter unserer spielzeugverliebten Militärregierung."„Worauf willst du hinaus Cale? Ich meine ich finde dies Gutenachtgeschichte ja auch sehr amüsant, aber hat sie auch irgendeinen Sinn oder hörst du dir einfach gern selber beim Reden zu?"„Der Punkt ist, dass du die X5 verkaufen wolltest, sobald Renfro wegen ihres Versagen abgesetzt wird. Wenn McGuinnes an der Überdosis Betäubungsmittel gestorben wäre, wie du es geplant hattest, hätte kein Mensch gewusst, dass du in die Sache verwickelt warst. Vermutlich hattest du darauf gehofft, dass Zack in seiner Wachsamkeit nachläßt, sobald die Mission ohne Hinterhältigkeiten deinerseits abgeschlossen wurde. Dann wärst du mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nach Manticore zurückspaziert und hättest dich dem Komitee als Opfer der offensichtlich unfähigen ehemaligen Direktorin präsentieren können. Und als Zuckerguß auf dem Kuchen hättest du ihnen 4 der abtrünnigen X5 auf dem Silbertablett servieren können. Du wärst ein gottverdammter Held geworden." Lydeckers Gesicht war ausdruckslos, fast schon desinteressiert „Intressante Spekulationen. Wenn dem so wäre, hättest du mich natürlich ziemlich angepisst. Nachdem McGuinnes den Verantwortlichen von meinem Teil, an unserer kleinen Party gesteckt hatte, wären sie wohl etwas zurückhaltender mich wieder in ihre liebevolle Umarmung zu hüllen. Allerdings – vielleicht würden sie ihre Meinung ändern, wenn ich ihnen einen gewissen, überaus ärgerlichen, Terroristen ausliefern könnte. Schon mal drüber nachgedacht?"„Ich habe _tatsächlich_ darüber nachgedacht. Dabei sind mir drei Dinge klar geworden: Zum ersten bist du kein Selbstmörder Lydecker. Du weißt sehr genau, dass eine gute Chance besteht, dass irgendein ehrgeiziger Unterling dich töten lässt noch bevor du den Mund aufmachen kannst. Selbst wenn nicht gehören diese Leute nicht zu der Sorte, die dich nach einem ernsthaften Vater-Sohn Gespräch wieder zurück ins Glied schicken. Sie dulden keinen Ungehorsam. Wenn sie dich wieder in die Finger bekommen werden sie ein Exempel statuieren, egal welche Informationen du ihnen bringst."Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt war das sogar richtig. Allerdings hatte ein Mann wie Lydecker sicher Kontakte in der Militärführung über die er einen Preis aushandeln konnte, ohne gleich sein Leben zu riskieren. Aber auch Eyes Only und Logan Cale besaßen Informanten im Pentagon. Er musste schlichtweg darauf hoffen, dass er rechtzeitig benachrichtigt wurde, wenn der Oberst seinen ersten Hinterhalt plante. „Du würdest nicht deinen einzigen verbliebenen Verbündeten opfern ohne sicher zu sein, dass du eine andere Gegenleistung erhälst als eine Kugel in den Kopf. Den Tatsache ist: Du brauchst mich. Du bist auf der Flucht ohne Geld, ohne Verbündete, ohne Papiere, im Moment auch ohne Sektorpass und mit genug Feinden im Untergrund um ein kleines Baseballstadion damit zu füllen. Wie sagt man doch so schön: Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Ich bitte dir meinen Schutz und den des Informantennetzwerkes."Lydecker gab ein nichtssagendes Grunzen von sich. „Wie überaus menschenfreundlich. Ist das Teil deines Pensionsfonds für desertierte Ex-Militärs, oder tust du es wegen meinem einnehmenden Wesen?"„Dein ‚einnehmendes Wesen' könnte eines Tages wirklich nützlich werden. Schließlich trifft man nicht alle Tage auf jemanden, der allein durch seine Anwesenheit Übelkeit bei allen Personen im Umkreis von 100 m auslöst. Aber tatsächlich hatte ich als Gegenleistung eher deine Kontakte und dein Insiderwissen über Militär und Geheimdienst im Sinn. Wenn ich dich richtig einschätze weißt du ganz bestimmt, wo alle Leichen deiner Vorgesetzten begraben sind. Vermutlich hast du ein paar selber mit Hand angelegt."„Was genau kochst du eigentlich aus Cale? Mal angenommen ich wäre irre genug mich auf einen Handel mit dir einzulassen. In was lasse ich mich da hineinziehen?"„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich dir auf diese Frage eine Antwort geben werde?"„Ganz einfach Sohn, weil du um meine Hilfe bittest und ich in keinen Zug steige, ohne den Fahrplan zu kennen."„Ich bitte um _nichts_ Lydecker."Angespannte Stille schien den Raum zu erfüllen wie die Anwesenheit eines unsichtbaren Dritten, während die beiden Männer ihr stilles Kräftemessen austrugen. Türkisfarbenes, griechisches Feuer bohrte sich in verwaschenes, blaues Gletschereis. Ohne den Blick seines Gegners loszulassen, brach Logan schließlich das Schweigen: „Eins sollte von Anfang an klar sein. Ich werde zu allen Entscheidungen, die dich betreffen deine Meinung hören, aber das letzte Word in dieser Geschäftsbeziehung werde ich haben. Was meine Ziele anbetrifft: Das ist einfach. Manticore zu Fall bringen und die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft ziehen."Das war sogar die Wahrheit, wenn auch nicht alles davon. Immerhin Verantwortliche war ein dehnbarer Begriff. An Lydeckers Reaktion würde Logan zumindest erkennen können, ob er in Gewisse Tatsachen über das Komitee eingeweiht war. Der Oberst schnaubte verachtungsvoll: „Wirklich. Ganz einfach. Noch ein fanatischer Weltverbesserer, der sich in kürze die Radieschen von unten besehen wird. Selbst wenn du alle Armeen der europäisch-russischen Achse und die der Volksrepublik Großchina zur Verfügung hättest, würde ich mich nicht unter den Befehl eines ahnungslosen Irren, wie dir stellen."Nun es wäre auch zu schön gewesen um Wahr zu sein, wenn der alte Schakal nicht gewusst hätte welche Bedeutung sein Arbeitgeber wirklich hatte. „Ich bin nicht ganz so selbstmörderisch veranlagt, wie du glauben scheinst. Ich weiß sehr gut wer im Komitee sitzt und was für Möglichkeiten sie haben. Ich weiß, dass der Präsident nicht mal pinkeln geht ohne General McNamara um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Ich weiß, dass die USA, einmal die älteste noch existierende Demokratie der Welt, zu einer Militärdiktatur verkommen ist. Wir leben seit mehr als 10 Jahren unter Notstandsgesetzen, die Wahlen sind nur noch eine leere Farce und die Regierung tut nur genau das, was ihnen eine korrupte Kamarilla aus Konzernchefs und Militärs vorschreibt. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, Unschuldigen beim Leiden und Sterben zuzusehen, weil irgendwelche Generäle immer noch Großmachtsträumen nachhängen. Ich bin es leid immer nur an den Symptomen herumzudoktern, diesmal packe ich das Übel an der Wurzel."„Soll heißen...?"„Einen Staatsstreich, dann eine umfassende Reform des Militärs, des Rechtswesens, der Geheimdienste, der Polizei."„Lieber Himmel. Das von einem zartbesaiteten Liberalen wie dir. Ist dir klar, dass wenn du das wirklich durchziehst das Blut in Strömen fließen wird? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du den notwendigen Mumm dazu hast." Logan wandte den Blick zum Fenster und starrte in den grauen Nebels, der mit der Morgendämmerung vom Meer hereingezogen kam. Lydecker sprach von Mut. Skrupellosigkeit wäre wohl der passendere Ausdruck. Unschuldige würden sterben, wenn er seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzte, sosehr er es auch zu verhindern suchte. War es egoistisch von ihm sein Streben nach Gerechtigkeit an erste Stelle zu setzen? Andererseits wenn sich die Führungselite dank ihrer Macht dem Gesetz entzogen, dann würden weiter die einfachen Menschen die Zeche für ihre Gier zahlen. Ungezählte Tote ungesühnt bleiben. Der Wind wirbelte die geisterhaften Schwaden durcheinander, erschuf und vernichtete Dämonenfratzen und Luftschlösser aus grauer Vergänglichkeit. Keine Antworten waren dort zu finden. „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit um nachzudenken. Dabei sind mir einige Dinge klar geworden. Es gibt da ein Zitat – ich weiß nicht mehr von wem: ‚Wenn du nichts unternimmst gegen den Zustand der Welt, dann bist daran mitschuldig.' Ich dachte ich hätte es verstanden, aber dem war nicht so. Ich glaube jetzt tue ich es. Es ist über die Notwendigkeit zu wählen in einer Welt, in der es weder weiß noch schwarz gibt sondern nur 10000 verschiedene Grauschattierungen. Du kannst die Wahl nicht verweigern, höchstens am Ende den Zufall für dich entscheiden lassen und der ist gnadenlos. Ich werde mein möglichstes tun um Blutvergießen zu vermeiden, aber wenn ich nichts tue dann bin ich schuldig gegenübern den Opfern weil ich etwas hätte tun können ihr Leiden zu verhindern. Ich habe bereits genug Tote auf meinem Gewissen, ich weiß also was auf mich zukommt. Man muß tun, was man für richtig hält und dann den Preis dafür zahlen. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen."Max hatte nie eine unbeschwerte Jugend gehabt, sie war als halbes Kind gestorben, noch nicht einmal 20 Jahre alt. Weder ihr gutes Herz, noch ihr fröhliches Lachen oder ihre unerschöpfliche Energie hatten daran etwas geändert. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können, aber beim Arsch des Allmächtigen er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er zuließ, dass dieses Schicksal noch andere befiehl. Lydeckers Stimme drang in seine Gedanken. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Unterton, den Logan nicht recht identifizieren konnte. Wäre die Idee an sich nicht schon so absurd gewesen, hätte man beinahe Glauben können das der Oberst versuchte Sanft zu sein. „Du hast Schneid Sohn, dass muß ich dir lassen. Allerdings macht dich das immer noch nur zu einem Größenwahnsinnigen mit Schneid. Daran ändert auch deine Feld-Wald-und-Wiesen Philosophie nichts. Nichts für ungut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es im Interesse meiner Lebenserwartung ist mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten."Nun gut, es würde anscheinend nichts anderes Übrig bleiben als schwere Geschütze aufzufahren. „Vielleicht nicht im Interesse deiner Langlebigkeit, aber im Interesse deines Gerechtigkeitssinnes."Mit diesen Worten warf er die Akte, die die ganze zeit neben ihm gelegen hatte dem Oberst zu. Dieser traf jedoch keinerlei Anstalten sie aufzunehmen. „Noch so eine Sache, die ihr linken Weichlinge nie begriffen habt ist, dass Gerechtigkeit eine höchst relative Angelegenheit ist."„Ja, aber wenn man persönlich betroffen ist, verleiht einem das eine ganz andere Perspektive. Jetzt sei ein guter Junge, verhalt dich dem Drehbuch entsprechend und schau schon rein. Ich denke es wird dich interessieren."Es war ein belustigtes Funkeln in Lydeckers Augen als er den Deckel des Hefters öffnete und zu lesen begann. Jeder Anflug von Humor war jedoch aus seinen Gesicht gewichen, als er einige Minuten später seine Augen von der Lektüre losriß. Seine Stimme vibrierte vor Zorn, Schmerz und kaum unterdrückter Mordlust. „Was ist das?!"„Das mein Freund sind die Beweise, dass der Befehl zur Ermordung deiner Frau Linda, von ganz oben kam. Unterzeichnet wurde die Order von Generalleutnant McNamara, zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Adjutant des damaligen Komiteevorsitzenden Benningham. Du hast zuhause wohl zuviel geredet. Oder sie hat sonst wo etwas gehört, auf jeden fall wurde sie neugierig und begann Nachforschungen über Manticore anzustellen, das sogar mit einigem Erfolg. Sie hatte Verbindungen zu linken Intellektuellen und stellte ganz allgemein ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar, in einer sehr delikaten Situation. Man wollte jegliche Peinlichkeiten oder diplomatische Verwicklungen mit dem Ausland vermeiden, nachdem der Irak-Krieg erst kurz zuvor die Beziehungen zu den Verbündeten stark belastet hatte. Eine Zeitlange war es eine knappe Sache ob du nicht mit dran glauben musst, aber anscheinend hattest du da einen Gönner, der seine Hand über dich gehalten hat. Man hat sich darauf geeinigt, dass deine Loyalität zu dem Projekt höchstwahrscheinlich unkompromittiert bleiben würde, wenn man es so aussehen lassen würde, als ob irgendein vollgeknallter Junkie sie abgeschlachtet hat, weil sie ihn bei einem Einbruch überraschte."Schweigen legte sich über den Raum wie eine erstickende Decke. Als Lydecker schließlich wieder sprach hatte seine Stimme die ganze Wärme und Freundlichkeit einer Grabkammer „Ich werde das überprüfen. Gott helfe dir wenn du versuchst mich zu verarschen."Sekunden später schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Logan lehnte sich seufzend im Sessel zurück. Jetzt würde sich erweisen, ob die Saat, die er ausgebracht hatte aufging. Immerhin hatte er noch Lydeckers Sektorpass, der Oberts würde also kaum versuchen sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen. Nun blieb ihm nur abzuwarten.

Das regnerische Grau des Tages wurde schon von der heraufziehenden Nacht verschlungen, als Lydecker zurückkehrte. Schweigend betrat er den Raum, schweigend setzte er sich in den Sessel neben Logan, schweigend betrachteten sie den Regen, der an den Fensterscheiben hinabrann wie ungeweinte Tränen. Stille erfüllte das Haus, nur gestört durch das Rauschen des Regens drausen und das gelegentliche Knarren der Balken. Als der Oberts schließlich das Wort ergriff erschien es beinahe wie ein Sakrileg – profane, menschliche Laute an einer Stätte der Totenwache. „Du hast deinen Handel Cale. Ich bin an Bord."Sein Blick fiel auf die halbleere Whiskyflasche und die Scotchgläser auf dem Beistelltisch. „Das wird dir nicht weiterhelfen, glaub mir. Ich habe ausreichend Erfahrung gesammelt um das genau zu Wissen." „Nein, es hilft nicht weiter."Stimmte Logan zu und reichte dem Oberst ein Glas. „Aber manchmal muß man den Schmerz betäuben. Laß uns trinken auf die Frauen, die wir unseren Herzen nahe waren. Die wir nicht beschützen konnten."Lydecker zögert einen Moment, hob aber dann sein Glas zum Tost. „Auf die Rache!" „Auf die Gerechtigkeit!"erwiderte Logan. Draußen im nebeligen Zwielicht krächzte ein Rabe. Die Bühne ist bereitet, der Vorhang offen, nun lasst das Spiel beginnen. „Chers!"


	3. Wer braucht schon Feinde

**Kapitel 2: Wer braucht schon Feinde...**

...mit Freunden wie diesen? Logan empfand große Sympathie für den Mann, der dieses Zitat ursprünglich aufgebracht hatte. Wenn der Kerl auch nur die Hälfte dessen ertragen musste, was er Zurzeit durchlitt, dann hatte er sie auch bitter nötig. Sieben einfache Schritte zum Sturz einer Militärdiktatur: Kapitel eins, Seite eins, Absatz eins, Satz eins - Niemals, wiederhole niemals wirb dir als Verbündete einen Ex-Oberst mit Napoleonkomplex und zwei genetisch hochgetunte Mordmaschinen an, die schon ein nervöses Zucken in der Messerhand bekommen, wenn sich der zuvor genannte Oberts im Umkreis einer Meile aufhält. Immerhin war es ihm gelungen die X5 zur Zusammenarbeit mit ihrem ehemaligen Peiniger zu bewegen. Es war sogar überraschend einfach gewesen mit Syl und Krit ins Geschäft zu kommen. Zwar schien Keiner von beiden Zacks Paranoia gegenüber allen Menschen, die nicht Mitglied seiner Einheit waren zu teilen, nichtsdestotrotz hatten auch bei ihnen 10 Jahre auf der Flucht Spuren hinterlassen. Trotzdem hatte zumindest Syl anscheinend beschlossen ihm bis zu einem gewissen Grad Vertrauen entgegenzubringen – vielleicht weil Max es getan hatte. Wenn man das näher betrachtete, war es wohl keine besonders kluge Idee von ihr. Man musste nur daran denken, was es Max gebracht hatte: Zurückgelassen, den Würmern zum Fraß, irgendwo in der gottverdammten Wäldern Wyomings. Logan biss hart sich hart auf die Zunge. Er begrüßte den Schmerz, der wie eine scharlachrote Blume in seinem Mund erblühte. Er war so unendlich viel reiner als der lichtlose Sumpf, der unter seinen Albträumen lauerte. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich in Selbstmitleid zu wälzen. Nichts würde die Toten wieder lebendig machen, aber er war eine Verpflichtung den Lebenden gegenüber eingegangen. Die Situation war viel zu prekär um sich eine Schwäche zu erlauben. Er hatte die beiden X5 überzeugen können sich zumindest kurzfristig in Seattle niederzulassen und für ihn Beinarbeit zu verrichten. Im Gegenzug würde er ihnen helfen wieder Kontakt zu ihren Geschwistern aufzunehmen, jetzt da nach Zacks Verschwinden alle Kommunikationslinien der Flüchtlinge unterbrochen waren, sowie alles nötige zur Klärung des Schicksals ihres CO zu unternehmen. Insbesondere dem zweiten Punkt kam große Wichtigkeit zu, da zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht feststand, ob Zack tot war oder lebend gefangen genommen worden war. Sollte letzteres der Fall, waren sie alle in Gefahr. Zack war ein harter Mann und seinen Geschwistern gegenüber so loyal, dass es an Fanatismus grenzte, dessen war sich Logan wohl bewusst. Aber er kannte auch die Methoden, die von den Geheimdiensten entwickelt worden waren um auch ausgebildete Opfer zu brechen. Natürlich gab es die von Zack schon einmal angewandten Methoden der Selbsthypnose oder der Erinnerungsschwemme, aber auch die hatten laut Lydecker ihre Schwächen und keiner kannte sie besser als ihre Entwickler. Renfro würde mit Sicherheit nicht zögern, alle ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel einzusetzen; sie hatte im Gegensatz zum Colonel auch nicht die geringste emotionale Bindung an die X5. Sie bedeuteten ihr nicht mehr als Laborratten, die man nach Bedarf vivisezierte. Wenn man es unter diesem Gesichtspunkt betrachtete begann eine Kugel in die Brust fast schon wieder freundlich auszusehen. Logan schob diese Gedanken weit von sich. Es gab im Moment nichts was er für Zack tun konnte, selbst wenn er noch am Lebend sein sollte. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder dem Quellcode zu der ihn vom Bildschirm spöttisch anzugrinsen schien. Aus irgendeinem Grund weigerten sich die Treiber hartnäckig zu auf den frisch installierten Überwachungskameras ihres temporären Hauptquartiers zu laufen. Da er nicht wusste ob überhaupt und wenn ja was für Informationen Manticor von Zack bekommen hatte, war es ihm zu unsicher erschienen seine Operationen weiterhin von seinem Penthouse aus zu führen. Außerdem wollte er vermeiden, dass seine Verbündeten mehr als unbedingt nötig über ihn erfuhren, wie zum Beispiel seinen Wohnort. Schlimm genug das Lydecker wusste, dass er ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Eyes Only Informantennetzwerkes war. Er hatte nicht vor den Vermutungen des Colonels weiter Nahrung zu geben. Wenn man nach seinen Kommentaren gehen konnte, hatte er sowieso schon mehr erraten als Logan lieb sein konnte. Deshalb hatte er veranlasst, dass sie ihr Lager in einem der zahlreichen Sicheren Häuser aufschlugen, über die er durch Scheinfirmen und Strohmänner verfügte. Sie hatten sich ein Lagerhaus, mit angeschlossenen Büroräumen ausgesucht, in der sie nach Logans gefälschten Papieren jetzt eine kleine Detektei betrieben. Das Gebäude selbst hatte bis zum Puls die Zweigstelle einer der Softwareschmieden des inzwischen längst verblichenen Konzern Microsoft beherbergt. Daher verfügte es über eine Glasfaserhochgeschwindigkeitsanbindung ans Netz, die sogar nach 10 Jahren noch funktionsfähig war, was maßgeblich dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sie sich hier einrichteten. Die letzten drei Tage hatten sie mit mühsamen aber notwendigen Arbeiten verbracht: Die Kameras, Bewegungsmelder und Lichtschranken des Sicherheitssystems mussten installiert, die Verbindung zum Netz angeschlossen, Satellitenschüsseln angebracht und ein halbes Dutzend Computerterminals aufgestellt und verkabelt werden. Eine schweißtreibende Schufterei, die viel Fingerspitzengefühl erforderte und nicht eben erleichtert wurde durch die Tatsache, dass seinen Verbündeten jeder Vorwand recht war um sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Daher hatte Logan keine Sekunde gezögert, seine Mitstreiter mit verschiedenen Botengängen in alle Himmelsrichtungen auszusenden, sobald die wichtigsten physischen Arbeiten erledigt waren. Allerdings hätten ihre Aufträge in jedem Fall keinen Aufschub geduldet: Lydecker sollte mit seinen Militärkontakten in Verbindung treten um so viel wie möglich über Zacks Schicksal in Erfahrung zu bringen. Syl sollte angeblich eine Reihe seiner Informanten aufsuchen, in Wahrheit aber würde sie den Colonel im Auge behalten. Krit war bei Jame-Pony auf Beobachtungsposten gegangen. Es lieb abzuwarten wie weit die forensischen Spezialisten Manticors in Zusammenarbeit mit den Geheimdienstdatenbanken Maxs Spur zurückverfolgen können würden. Sollten sie tatsächlich auftauchen, war es logisch anzunehmen, dass sie Max Wohnung und Jame-Pony zuerst finden würden. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Logan einen seiner alten Kontakte reaktiviert. Daniel war ein zuverlässiger, kompetenter und vor allem verschwiegener Privatdetektiv. Er würde Fogle-Towers im Auge behalten und alle verdächtigen Aktivitäten melden. Logan hatte ihn in der Zeit nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war angeworben, um Peter und seinen Partner Robert zu ersetzen, die bei der Schießerei mit Sonrissas Männern ums Leben gekommen waren. In Zeiten wie diesen sehnte er sich besonders nach der unerschütterlichen Ruhe und dem lakonischen Humor seines alten Leibwächters. Ein weiterer alter Freund den er in seinen Tod geschickt hatte wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank. Logan wischte diesen Gedankengang rücksichtslos beiseite und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Bourboneflasche, die neben ihm stand.

Er konnte sich keine Schwäche erlauben! Die Zeit, die er allein und unbeobachtet von seinen Verbündeten hatte, musste genutzt werden. Kostbare Minuten verrannen wie Sand zwischen seinen Fingern. Erste Schritte waren bereits getan: Er hatte eine Bitte um Beistand losgeschickt auf allen Nachrichtenkanälen des Untergrundnetzwerkes, an alle alten Kampfgefährten und Freunde bis hin zu seiner Zeit als junger, idealistischer Student in Yale. Nicht das er damit rechnete viele Antworten zu bekommen. Viele waren Tod, das Dasein eines Untergrundkämpfers zeichnete sich nicht eben durch eine besonders hohe Lebenserwartung aus. Andere würden sich in ein Bürgerliches Leben zurückgezogen haben oder einfach so gründlich untergetaucht sejn, dass sein Hilferuf ungehört verhallen würde. Aber er war nicht wählerisch: Er würde jedes bisschen Unterstützung nehmen, das er kriegen konnte. Bis die Kavallerie eintraf, würde er sich eben mit den Agenten zufrieden geben müssen, die er hatte. Leider waren diese Ressourcen stark eingeschränkt: von den Tausenden, die Teil seines Netzwerkes waren, hatten die allermeisten nur die Aufgabe Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und gelegentlich eine Akte mehr als vorgesehen zu kopieren. Insgesamt verfügte er über etwa 20 Leute, die über ganz Amerika verteilt saßen und gelegentlich Einbrüche oder Observierungen für ihn durchführten. Alle hatten zumindest eine grundlegende Ausbildung als Polizist, Soldat, Söldner oder einfach als Safeknacker und Krimineller; aber keine hatte die Erfahrung, die notwendig war wenn man sich mit einer geheimen Regierungsbehörde anlegen wollte – eingeschlossen ihm selbst wenn man darüber nach dachte. Für gewöhnlich erhielten seine Außendienstmitarbeiter ihre verschlüsselten Aufträge über anonyme Postfächer oder passwortgeschützte Chatrooms. Nachdem sie das Gefahrenprofil und den Grund erfahren hatten, stimmten sie entweder zu oder sagten ab. Die Regeln waren immer die selben: Minimaler Kontakt zum Informantennetzwerk, keine Namen, keine Gesichter. Das war notwendig um seine Leute im Falle einer Gefangennahme oder eines Verrats zu schützen. Max war die einzige Ausnahme, die er je gemacht hatte. Diesmal würden die üblichen Methoden jedoch nicht funktionieren. Diese Mission würde Jahren in Anspruch nehmen, viel Teamwork und Verlässlichkeit verlangen, außerdem war sie so gefährlich, dass es eigentlich schon an Selbstmord grenzte. Er konnte von keinem seiner Leute bitten ihm zu folgen, ohne zu wissen wogegen sie antraten. Aber er konnte auch keinem von ihnen derartig wichtige Informationen geben ohne sich ihrer Mitarbeit und Loyalität sicher zu sein. Letztlich lief es darauf hinaus, dass er nur die seiner Leute würde einweihen können, denen er bedingungslos vertraute, was die sowieso schon kurze Liste praktisch auf Null schrumpfen lies. Seufzend ging er die Dateien noch einmal durch. Er konnte sich keine Fehler erlauben: Hier stand nicht nur sein eigenes Leben auf dem Spiel, sondern auch das aller, die auf ihn vertrauten und von ihm abhängig waren. Immerhin würden auch diejenigen, die nicht das Pech hatten an diesem Höllenritt teilzunehmen, nicht arbeitslos werden. Das Manticore zum Langzeitziel geworden war bedeutete nicht, dass Korruption, Opportunismus und Gier im Rest der Welt eine Kaffeepause einlegen würden. Daher durfte auch Eyes Only nicht ruhen. Zu diesem Zweck war Bling im Moment in seinem Auftrag unterwegs. Er sollte die Runde bei einigen seiner wichtigeren Informanten machen, einige Beweißmaterialien abholen und ein paar lose Enden bei Fogle Towers verknoten. Er müßte eigentlich jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen. Mit ihm würden die Zugangscodes zu den anonymen, schwer verschlüsselten Servern kommen über die ein Großteil seines Netzwerkes Kontakt zu ihm hielt. Dann würde Eyes Only wieder voll einsatzbereit sein. Bis dahin hatte er die Personalakten um sich beschäftigt zu halten – und natürlich die immer noch unkooperativen Sicherheitskameras. Logan warf dem Editor mit den langen Zeilen Quellcode einen angewiderten Blick zu, schloß aber dann das Fenster mit den Personaldateien und lies die Finger über die Tastatur fliegen. Er würde diesem verrosteten Haufen schlecht verdrahteter Schaltkreise schon noch Vernunft einbläuen. Wenn nötig mit dem Vorschlaghammer.

Zwei Stunden später waren weder Bling noch Lydecker noch einer der X5 aufgetaucht. Logan began sich langsam Sorgen zu machen um seinen alten Freund, zumal er auch nicht an sein Handy ging, wenn er innerhalb der nächsten Stunde nicht auftauchte würde er Matt anrufen. Zumindest die Infrarotkameras hatten ein Einsehen und waren bis auf einen letzten hartnäckigen Störenfried über dem Eingang alle online. Draußen war die Nacht herabgesunken und verschluckte in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Seenebel und dem vom Puget-Sound hereinziehenden Nieselregen Geräusche und Licht innerhalb weniger Meter spurlos. Das tagsüber belebte Industrieviertel lag unter einer Decke undurchdringlicher Finsternis. Die kleinen Läden und Werkstätten, die die Straße säumten waren schon lange dunkel und still. Etwa 15m die Straße hinauf leuchtete eine einzelne, flackernde Straßenlampe tapfer gegen die Schwärze an. Ihr Licht war jedoch kaum mehr denn ein trüber Schimmer in der nebeligen Dunkelheit. Auch innerhalb des Lagerhauses war es nicht viel heller – nur das Leuchten der Flachbildschirme tauchte den Kontrollraum in geisterhaftes Licht. Logan war es recht; er mochte die Dunkelheit und die Stille. Sie boten eine Möglichkeit nachzudenken und zu meditieren. Das Rauschen des fallenden Regens hatte eine fast schon hypnotische Wirkung auf ihn. Auf den Bildschirmen ließen die myriaden Wassertropfen ein Märchenreich entstehen: Millionen eisblauer Minikometen, die durch silbrige Nebel aus Kaltluft fielen, die in den Falschfarben der Monitore glänzten wie Feenstaub. Die Wärmequellen der verschiedenen Nachtschwärmer schimmerten in den Farben von geschmolzenem Gold bis zu warmen Bernstein. Dort im Windschatten der Ladezone war die bronzefarbene Wolke eines schlafenden Obdachlosen, golden getönt dort wo sein Atem aus der Kapuze entwich. Bei den Mülltonnen stöberten drei weitere Leuchtfeuer in den Abfällen der Zivilisation nach Nahrung. Zu klein und zu warm für Menschen– vermutlich streunende Hunde. Dazwischen das Huschen und Trippeln von Ratten. Kleine goldene Irrlichter, die durch die Dunkelheit und den Nebel tanzten. Logan folgt den den nur langsam verblassenden Wärmespuren, die wie Festbanner in der Dunkelheit hingen, mit den Augen. Einen augenblicklang fühlte er sich erinnert an mystische Runen und Wahrscheinlichkeitswellenfunktionen von Elementarteilchen. Die Graffiti Gottes. Vielleicht die grundlegenden Geheimnisse des Universums und der Sinn des Lebens; vielleicht nur das zeitlose Lachen des grausamen, alten Schweinehund namens Zufall, der sich über das Wimmeln und Streben der Menschen amüsiert im Angesicht der großen Schwärze, die sie alle erwartete; vielleicht auch nur interdimensionale Toilettenwitze: Kommt eine Blondine zum Himmelstor und fragt... Logan lächelte müde. Zu was machte das ihn, den gesichtslosen Beobachter, der hinter seinen dicken Mauern saß und sich anmaßte zu sagen: Hier muß etwas getan werden und wenn dabei nicht mehr als 10 Unschuldige sterben war es die Sache wird? Wie bewerte man ein Menschenleben? Wie weit durfte man gehen im Intresse einer besseren Zukunft ohne das zu werden gegen was man ursprünglich gekämpft hatte? Was war er wenn er sich zum Richter aufschwang? Gott? Ein Mann, der tat was getan werden musste? Das kleinere Übel? Ein Heiliger, ein Sünder, ein Mörder? Die himmlische Putzkolonne, die den Schmierereien halbwüchsiger Elementargeister hinterher wischte? Logan ächzte leise und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf die Schnapsflasche. Irgendjemand hatte sie zu mehr als dreivierteln gelehrt, als er nicht hingesehen hatte. 'Kein Stoff mehr für dich heute Abend Cale! Du hast noch zu arbeiten.'

Eine Bewegung auf den Bildschirmen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein hochgewachsener Mann kam im Schatten der überhängenden Dächer die Straße hinauf. Die Statur mochte für Bling passend sein, obwohl das schwer zu sagen war, da der nächtliche Wanderer in einen schweren Winterparka gekleidet war. Das Gesicht war unter der zum Schutz gegen den Regen hochgezogenen Kapuze unmöglich auszumachen. Aufmerksam verfolgte Logan den Fortschritt der Gestalt, die über den Gehsteig immer näher kam bis sie schließlich in die Hofeinfahrt des Lagerhauses einbog und vor der Eingangstür hielt, direkt in dem toten Winkel, der durch die nicht funktionsfähige Kamera enstanden war. Eilig griff Logan zum Knopf der Gegensprechanlage: „Wer ist da?"Nur Schweigen antwortete ihm. Dann ein kratzendes Geräusch das vermuten lies, dass jemand am Schloß hantierte. Hastig fuhr Logan die Computer herunter. Alle wichtigen Daten befanden sich auf einer versteckten Partition und waren mit militärischer Software verschlüsselt, selbst wenn es also zum schlimmsten kommen sollte, würden sie daran eine ganze Weile zu Kauen haben – wer immer auch sein Besucher war. Die wirklich wichtigen Sachen sollten sowieso erst mit Bling eintreffen. Logan unterdrückte eine neue Welle der Sorge um seinen Freund. Er hatte jetzt eigene Probleme. Mit schnellen Schritten umrundete er die langen Tische voller Computerterminals und Werkzeug und ging hinter einem Stapel staubiger Holzkisten neben der Tür in Deckung. In diesem Moment erloschen die Monitor und tauchten das innere des Lagerhauses in Styxtische Nacht. Der Untergrundjournalist taste nach der Halbautomatik in seinem Schulterhalfter. Das Umlegen des Sicherungshebels klang plötzlich sehr laut in der Stille. Wenn sein ungebetener Gast die Tür öffnete würde er sich als Silhouette vor dem Licht der Straßenlaterne abzeichnen, währenddessen er selbst hoffentlich durch die Dunkelheit verborgen blieb. Nicht das ihm das viel nützen würde, wenn es tatsächlich ein Manticoreassassine war. Andererseits wenn das der Fall war würde er ihm auch kaum davonlaufen können. Logan brachte die Pistole in Anschlag und stellte milde überrascht fest, dass seine Hände nicht zitterten. Mit einer Art eigenartiger Distanziertheit beobachtete er sich selbst dabei, wie er die Atemübungen begann , die ihn seine Mutter vor langer Zeit unter den Jasminsträuchern im Kräutergarten gelehrt hatte. Das Schloß klickte kurz und die Tür schwang lautlos nach innen. Logan spürte wie sich reflexhaft alle Muskeln in seinem Körper spannten. Von dem Mann, der im Türrahmen erschien war im trüben Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung nur die dunklen Umrisse der Gestalt und der Kapuze sichtbar, die sich schwach vor den substanzlosen, weisen Geisterschwaden des Nebels abzeichneten. Logans Finger krümmten sich um den Abzug, nur einen Hauch vom Druckpunkt entfernt. Etwas in ihm, das zum erstenmal geweckt worden war als er Max beim sterben zugesehen hatte, war wieder erwacht und verlangte nach Blut. Logan hatte sich nie als gewalttätigen Mann gesehen. Seit Jahren hatte er sein Leben dem Ziel geweiht das Leid der Menschen zu bekämpfen und für die Schwachen einzustehen. Jetzt aber regte sich wieder das Tier in ihm und wollte gefüttert werden. Langsam rang er das Bedürfnis nieder das halbe Magazin in den namenlosen Schatten zu leeren, der von Ihnen geschickt worden war. Sie, die sich wie Vampire vom Schmerz und Blut kleiner Kinder nährten. Er weigerte sich zuzulassen, dass sein Zorn ihn dazu brachte die Ideale eines ganzen Lebens zu verraten. Der Tod eines missbrauchten Befehlsempfängers wäre keine Gerechtigkeit, sondern sinnlos verschwendetes Leben. ‚Ganz recht Cale alter Junge.' Meldete sich ein Stimmchen aus seinem Hinterkopf zu Wort. ‚Aber hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass besagter Befehlsempfänger in Hinblick auf dein Ableben weit weniger Skrupel haben dürfte?' Ja, das hatte er. Weshalb sonst hockte er mit gezogener Waffe hinter einem Kistenstapel wie eine schlechte Imitation von Billy the Kid? ‚Dann wäre es jetzt vielleicht Zeit die Initiative zu ergreifen, du Schlauberger.' „Stehen bleiben! Ich bin bewaffnet! Halt die Hände so, dass ich sie sehen kann oder trag die Konsequenzen!"Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, spannte er mit einem vernehmlichen Klicken den Hammer. Der nächtliche Besucher indes machte keinerlei Anstalten gewalttätig zu werden, sondern war wie aufgefordert im Eingang stehen geblieben. Allerdings schien er auch wenig geneigt zu sein die Hände zu heben. „Bist du das Logan?"fragte Gestalt, mit einer Stimme, die verdächtig nach seinem Trainer klang. Der Freiheitskämpfer senkte die Pistole: „Uhhh guten Morgen Bling."„Guten Morgen am Arsch, Mann! Gibt es hier auch irgendwo einen Lichtschalter? Hier drin ist es ja so schwarz wie im Herzen eines Kredithaies."Logan setzte sich zurück und schob mit plötzlich schweißfeuchten Händen die Waffe wieder in ihr Holster. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte aus reiner Mordlust einen Freund erschossen. Plötzlich war er froh um die Dunkelheit, die verhinderte das er Bling in die Augen sehen musste. „Logan, verdammt noch mal! Ich rede mit dir!"Der Untergrundjournalist lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich auf einmal sehr alt und müde. Musste wohl am nachlassen des Adrenalinschubs liegen. „Ich hab's gehört Bling! Versuchs mal etwa 2 m weit links von der Tür. Immer an der Wand entlang. Paß auf die..." Kawumm! „Scheiße!"„... Kistenstapel auf. Aber wie ich höre hast du sie schon gefunden."In diesem Moment leuchteten die Halogenröhren an der Decke auf und erfüllten den Raum mit schmerzhaft grellem Licht. Bling stand mit zurückgeworfener Kapuze vor dem umgekippten Kistenstapel und rieb sich mit saurer Miene das Schienbein. „Ist alles glatt gegangen?"„Wenn man davon abgesieht, dass ich die ganze Nacht durch den Regen renne, nur damit du dann hier mit mir verstecken spielst? Dann ja."Der Trainer humpelte zu den Tischen mit den Computerkonsolen und lies sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen. Die Ledertasche, die die bisher unter seinem Mantel verborgen gewesen war, wurde vorsichtig „Ist soweit alles erledigt. Matt, Beverly, Thomas, Sebastian und noch ein paar andere haben deine neuen Nummern und werden sie verbreiten. In ein oder zwei Tagen wissen es alle, die es wissen müssen. Deine Festplatten sind in der Tasche, zusammen mit den Minidiscs, die du haben wolltest. Die verdächtige Ausrüstung und die restlichen Datenträger sind in dem Haus an der St-George-Street eingelagert, die Akten auch. Deine Wohnung ist sauber: Keine Hard- oder Software, die nichts bei einem Privatmann zu suchen hat. Alle Speicher sind 15fach überschrieben worden. Keine Dokument, keine Photos, keine Ausweispapiere mehr. Sebastian meint er hätte die falschen Biometrischen Daten problemlos in die staatlichen Speicherbänke gekriegt, und Sam wird sich um deine medizinischen Aufzeichnungen kümmern. Du bist mir was schuldig Mann! Daniel und ich hatten echt einen vergnüglichen Abend als Putztruppe. Wir haben alles blank gescheuert was wir finden konnten und ich hab dem Majordomus gesagt er soll jeden Tag gründlich durchputzen lassen. In einer Woche werden selbst die besten forensischen Spezialisten von Manticore eine schwere Zeit haben da noch irgendetwas von deiner DNS oder deinen Fingerabdrücken zu finden. Du bist hochprofessionell von der Bildfläche verschwunden."„Ausgezeichnet! Gib mir mal die Minidisc, die mit ZGC-01 beschriftet ist."Wenige Minuten später saß Logan vor den wieder hochgefahrenen Bildschirmen und ächzte ob der Menge an wichtigen Daten, die sich aus dem Informantennetz ergoß, kaum das die Verbindung zu seinen anonymen Emailkonten stand. Vetternwirtschaft und kriminelle Schlamperei beim Bau des neuen Atomkraftwerkes bei San Francisco, ein großes Waffengeschäft in das mehrere kolumbianische Dons verwickelt waren, ein Senator, der sich von Baulöwen bestechen lies, damit diese weiterhin zu Schleuderpreisen einsturzgefährdete Bruchboten hochziehen konnten. Bei einem eigentlich sehr milden Erdbeben in Los Angelos waren 4 dieser tickenden Zeitbomben eingestürzt und hatten 200 Menschen unter sich begraben. Großindustrielle, die ihre Arbeiter behandelten wie Vieh, erzwungene Kinderprostitution ... die Liste wollte kein Ende nehmen. Er war nicht einmal zwei Wochen fort gewesen und schon lag ihm genug Material vor um ein Dutzend Männer Monatelang beschäftigt zu halten. Einen augenblicklang drohte ihn die Verzweiflung zu übermannen: Er hatte jahrelang für eine bessere Welt gekämpft, aber nichts hatte sich geändert. Seine Siege waren doch nur Fußspuren im Sand – innerhalb von wenigen Stunden vom Wind verweht. Wen er sich seinem Staatsstreich zuwandte dann würden alle diese Verbrechen ungesühnt bleiben. Egal welchen Weg er einschlug, immer würde er jemanden im Stich lassen. Blings Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Könntest du das bitte wiederholen?"„Ich habe gesagt: Wir haben ein Problem, Logan."„Nur eins? Ich würde eher schätzen..."Logan warf einen raschen Blick auf den Bildschirm. „...etwa 15. Deine Sturheit noch gar nicht mitgezählt." Bling würdigte seinen kläglichen Versuch einen Scherz zu machen keiner Antwort, sondern kam sofort zum Herz der Sache. „Ich werde dich gar nicht erst fragen, ob es dir mit diesem Irren Kreuzzug zur Erneuerung von Demokratie und Menschenrechten wirklich ernst ist. Ich kenne dich gut genug um die Antwort vorhersagen zu können. Kannst du mir aber trotzdem verraten wieso du unsere drei Freunde da mit reingezogen hast? Du hast dein Leben in die Hände von Leuten gelegt, die dir gegenüber nicht die geringst Loyalität empfinden."„Weil ich es mir nicht leisten kann sie nicht einzuweihen. Lydecker weiß zuviel. Er ist ein gefährlicher Mann. Ich kann ihn entweder für mich arbeiten lassen oder ihn umbringen. Was die X betrifft: Schau welche Erfolge Eyes Only durch Max erzielt hat. Wenn ich irgendeine Aussicht auf Sieg haben will, dann brauche ich sie."Bling grunzte unüberzeugt „Max war dir gegenüber loyal. Das kann man von diesen beiden nicht behaupten."„Lass ihnen Zeit. Alle X5 haben zwei Dinge gemeinsam: Die Sehnsucht nach der Wärme und Geborgenheit innerhalb einer eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft, ihrer Kampfgruppe, und der Wunsch, nach jemanden der Innen eine gewisse Ordnung vorgibt. Ihnen sagt was sie mit ihrem Leben tun sollen. Sie sind 10 Jahre lang aufs Gehorchen trainiert worden, dass ist nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Vorerst haben wir eine Übereinkunft, zumindest bis ich ihre Geschwister gefunden habe. Sie haben gerade ihren Anführer verloren, jemand muß seine Stelle einnehmen."„Und da willst du deine Bewerbung abgeben?"„So ungefähr."„Du bist doch ein selten hinterhältiger Mistkerl, Logan. Aber du solltest trotzdem ein paar zuverlässige Jungs in Bereitschaft halten, für den Fall der Fälle."„Nur zu wahr. Ich hab schon ein paar alte Freunde angerufen, um das in die Wege zu leiten. Fürs erste werde ich ein paar von unseren zuverlässigeren Außendienstmitarbeitern nach Seattle beordern, als stille Reserve."„An wenn hast du gedacht?"„Onkel Tummetok auf jeden Fall. Elektro-Eddie und Fred Mahowen."Bling brummte zustimmend. „Gute Wahl. Du bist sicher, dass keiner unserer Freunde hier von deinen Leuten weiß?"„Woher sollten sie? Max hat sie nicht gekannt also kann sie kaum ihren Geschwistern davon erzählt haben. Nein sie wissen nichts und dabei wollen wir's vorerste auch belassen. Du und Daniel – ihr könnt mir hier Rückendeckung geben."„Wenn die Scheiße wirklich mal überkocht, wird das kaum ausreichen. Du solltest deine Kontakte bei einer der Widerstandsgruppen anrufen. Für diese Jungs bist du ein Held. Es gibt genug die würden sich um das Privileg reißen für Eyes Only zu kämpfen."„Genau das ist das Problem Bling. Es gibt einige gute Leute in den gemäßigteren Gruppen, aber auch eine ganze Menge Fanatiker. Die Meisten sind schlichtweg zu schießwütig."„Was ist mit deiner Bekannten beim S1W? Sie ist doch eigentlich ein ganz vernünftigen Eindruck gemacht."„Ash ist ein gutes Mädchen, ja."Logan seufzte ergeben. „Von mir aus ruf ich sie an und frage ob sie mir ein paar zuverlässige Männer schicken kann. Zufrieden?"„Noch nicht ganz."Der hagere Freiheitskämpfer verdrehte die Augen „Was ist den jetzt schon wieder?"Bling drehte seinen Stuhl so, dass er seinem Freund in die Augen sehen konnte „Logan, ich weiß wie viel es dir bedeutet, das hier zu versuchen, aber... kennst du noch die goldene Regel über das Leben, das Universum und den ganzen Rest?"Die goldene Regel war ein bitterer Insiderwitz gewesen, das geflügelte Wort für die verächtliche Nichtachtung mit denen die Mächtigen dieser Welt ihre weniger glücklichen Mitmenschen zur Seite stießen oder zertrampelten. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Wer das Gold hat, der macht die Regeln. Willst du mir vielleicht sagen, dassich , da ich nicht einmal mehr das Kleingeld habe mein Netzwerk richtig zu unterhalten, ein bisschen gesunden Menschenverstand zeigen und mit dem Unsinn aufhören sollte solange ich noch kann?"„Es ist einfach eine Tatsache, dass wir nicht annährend die Ressourcen haben, die für ein solches Vorhaben notwendig sind. Wir hatten sie nicht einmal bevor Cale Industries konfisziert wurde. Wir sprechen hier in der Größenordnung von Hunderten von Millionen. Mit unseren jetzigen Mitteln werden wir nicht einmal das Informantennetz in dem Rahmen wie es jetzt existiert noch lange unterhalten können, geschweige denn es so ausbauen wie es dir vorschwebt. Wie es notwendig ist, wenn du ernsthaft versuchen willst einen unblutigen Umsturz zu orchestrieren."Logan stand abrupt auf und trat zum Fenster um in den frühmorgendlichen Nebel hinauszustarren. „Ich muß es einfach versuchen Bling. Ich muß. Ich weiß, dass das nicht dein Kampf ist und mein Respekt für dich wird nicht darunter leiden wenn du aussteigen willst, aber ich werde weitermachen. Verstehst du das?"Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen bis Bling schließlich antwortete: „Ich verstehe dich Mann. Ich verstehe dich. Das ist zweifellos die dümmste Idee, seit der Erfindung der Bürokratie aber ich bin und bleibe an Bord."Logan drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit der Rückkehr aus Wyoming ohne Bitterkeit. „Wir werden es schon schaffen. Irgendwie."Dann „Ich danke dir."Bling war sich nicht sicher ob der Dank angebracht war, was er umfasste ob er ihn haben wollte. Vor allem aber wusste er nicht wie er darauf antworten sollte. Letztendlich machte er nur ein nichtssagendes Geräusch und erhob sich. „Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Heimweg, mal sehen vielleicht finde ich sogar noch die Zeit mich ein bisschen aufs Ohr zu legen. Bis heute Nachmittag."Der Untergrundjournalist saß schon wieder vor seinen Bildschirmen. „Bis später."Vor der Tür wandte Bling sich noch einmal um. „Eins noch Logan."„Hmmm?"Der Trainer holte tief Luft. Er würde nichts lieber tun als diesen Teil des Gesprächs zu übergehen, aber es musste gesagt werden. „In deiner Wohnung waren noch ein paar von Max Sachen und ihr Motorrad stand in der Tiefgarage. Ich hab's vorerst mit den restlichen Sachen in der St.-George-Street eingelagert. Aber was sollen wir damit machen?" Stille. Der einzige Hinweis, dass sein Freund ihn gehört hatte, war die plötzliche Anspannung in seinen Schultern. Als sich Logan schließlich zu ihm umdrehte, war sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos wie das eines Pokerspielers. „Verschenk die Sachen. Es gibt genug Kinder da draußen, die sich nichts richtiges zum Anziehen leisten können. Das Motorrad lass erst mal dort wo es ist."Bling nickte, einen Augenblick lang schien es als wolle er noch etwas sagen. Dann drehte es sich aber nur um und schloß die Tür so vorsichtig hinter sich, als wäre sie aus feinstem Porzellan. Noch lange nach dem Bling im Morgennebel verschwunden war, saß Logan in der Stille des Lagerhauses und lauschte dem Murmeln des Wassers in den Regenrinnen des Lagerhauses.

Das graue Licht der aufgehenden Sonne sickerte schon durch den Nebel und erfüllte das Lagerhaus mit tiefschwarzen Schatten und Pfützen aus trüber Helligkeit, als er endlich zu seinem Handy griff und eine Nummer eintippte. Der Wählton war nur dreimal zu hören, bis sich eine weibliche Stimme mit einem knappen „Greyjoy" meldete. Logan musste unwillkürlich lächeln: Die vergangenen Jahre und das Knistern der Statik hatten ihre Stimme etwas rauer gemacht, aber sie klang immer noch beinahe so glockenhell wie er sie im Gedächtnis behalten hatte. „Hi Asha. Ich bin's, Logan..."


End file.
